


Ryland Loves Mornings

by HanaTheMighty



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaTheMighty/pseuds/HanaTheMighty
Summary: Ryland loves mornings.





	Ryland Loves Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeculiarDoodles on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PeculiarDoodles+on+Tumblr).



Ryland loves mornings.

If you had asked him three, four years ago, he would’ve said he hated them. Hell, he still does.

But there’s something about waking up with your husband’s back coiled into your chest that makes mornings a lot more tolerable. 

He rests his head back down, pressing his forehead to Alex’s scalp and breathing gently. The smell of lychee shampoo and weed was a gentle, albeit suffocating mixture. 

He moves his head back. It’s too early for that right now.

The sudden pressure loss was enough to make Alex look back, eyes drowsy and wispy in the morning light. His hair fell around his cheeks, framing his face, and he was covered in a gentle glow.

“Ry?” he asks softly. “Mm, what’s…”

Ryland kisses him gently, and Alex hums. “Nothing, Lexi. Just moving.”

Alex nods, closing his eyes. He holds his hand against Ryland’s shirt, squeezing the fabric in his fist. “Y’not leavin’..?”

Ryland chuckles. “No, Alex. Just adjusting.”

He presses their foreheads together, and Alex exhales happily. Morning breath and residue of marijuana gasps into Ryland’s nose, and he holds back a cringe.

“Mm… love you, Ry…”

Ryland closes his eyes. “I love you too.”

They both fall back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, holding each other in their arms.

Ryland loves mornings.


End file.
